Jump
Jump by Van Halen is featured in Mattress, the twelfth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with Artie, Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel singing solos. The song is sung while they film a commercial for the store Mattress Land that Rachel gets them cast in. It features the Glee kids jumping on multiple mattresses as well as singing, rolling, and flipping. This later becomes a huge setback for New Directions on their way to Sectionals because Sue sees the commercial and tells Figgins about it. No glee club can compete if they have been paid for their activity, and as the kids got paid in mattresses, they shouldn't be allowed compete because they have lost their amateur status. They give all the mattresses back, except for the one that Mr. Schue slept on (because of his break up with his wife Terri). The kids are still allowed to compete, but they are forced to compete without Mr. Schue who, by sleeping on one of the mattresses, accepted the "payment" for doing the commercial. Emma took them to sectionals in his place. Lyrics New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Finn: Ow!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Oooh New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Finn I get up, and nothing gets me down Finn with New Directions Boys: You got it tough I've seen the toughest around Rachel with New Directions Girls: And I know, baby just how you feel! Finn and Rachel with New Directions: You've got to roll with the punches To get to what's real Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump New Directions Girls: Aaa-ooh Artie: Hey you! (New Directions Girls: Who said that?) Baby how you been? Artie with New Directions: You say you don't know You won't know, until you begin Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Mercedes: Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Go ahead and jump Mercedes: Yeah! Hey yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! New Directions: Jump! Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Mercedes: Jump! Yeah!) Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! (Mercedes: Hey! Hey! Yeah!) Go ahead and jump. Jump! New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump Mercedes: Yeah! Mercedes with New Directions: JUMP! Trivia *This is the first time Artie is seen out of his wheelchair. It occurs while Matt and Rachel are jumping for him. However, he does appear throughout the song in his wheelchair holding up a sign that says "Jump." *Chris Colfer was accidentally kicked in the groin by Dianna Agron while rolling on a mattress and had also injured his neck while rehearsing the song. *The mattresses are actually trampolines. Zach Woodlee, Glee's choreographer, tried to make the performance on real mattresses, but it did not work. *Zach Woodlee said a lot of the choreography was just seeing what the cast members can do and just throwing that into the number. *Cory Monteith said his favorite part about this number was his scream at the opening of the song. *Jenna Ushkowitz, Dianna Agron, Mark Salling and Chris Colfer recorded the backing vocals. Gallery Jump glee.jpg S1E11 Jump.jpg CaptureJump1.PNG CaptureJump2.PNG CaptureJump3.PNG CaptureJump4.PNG CaptureJump5.PNG JumpMercedes.jpg S1E11_Jump.jpg JumpFinn.jpg Bikejump.gif Supergleek1015.jpg BD3-GM3CYAANeTP.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_mkqum7IQD91qlujrso8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbieqdCJy01ra5gbxo1 250.gif ArtieNr5.gif QuinnNr8.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo10 250.gif jumps112.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One